


Outer Space

by EpochDaw



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, khr!
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpochDaw/pseuds/EpochDaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a lump in his throat, his chest tight, head floating in space and thoughts scattered throughout the universe. Stars litter his vision, surrounding him, drawing towards him. </p>
<p>Reborn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outer Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToraTsuin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraTsuin/gifts).



> Un-beta'd

The room is dark. The silence bangs loudly in his ears, a mix of deep breaths and rushing blood. The air feels warm, burning his face as electric sparks of anticipation dance along his skin.

Tsuna watches as the door closes, the soft click echoing, reverberating off the walls and crashing against him. The person’s long legs take short steps at the entrance, setting down a small suitcase and kicking off their shoes. A fedora is tossed to the side carelessly. 

There’s a lump in his throat, his chest tight, head floating in space and thoughts scattered throughout the universe. Stars litter his vision, surrounding _him_ , drawing towards _him_.

_Reborn_.

Time stops for only a moment, inching along agonizingly before rushing forward.

Reborn crosses the room in three strides, cupping Tsuna’s face in his hands and pressing their lips together. The kiss is gentle, loving, sweet. Tsuna hums softly, wrapping his bare arms around Reborn’s neck, burying his fingers in the black abyss of smooth hair.

He feels Reborn smile into the kiss, and he smiles back. They pull away together, staring adoringly at each other, as though gazing into the far ends of the galaxy.

“Welcome home,” Tsuna chuckles, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Reborn’s. Their breath mingle together.

Reborn laughs, low and breathy, and it sends shivers down Tsuna’s spine.

 “I’m home, Dame-Tsuna.”  

**Author's Note:**

> A small present for ToraTsuinヽ( ´∇`)ﾉ <3


End file.
